There are numerous mechanical systems or applications in which a drive shaft transmits rotational energy to another component (e.g., to a pulley, gear, drum, etc.). Oftentimes it is necessary or desirable for a drive shaft to be able to be reversed in its direction of rotation for one purpose or another.
Although it is possible, and quite conventional, to provide for reverse rotation of a drive shaft through the use of a reverse gear in a transmission, in some mechanical systems there is no transmission used. Rather, there is a direct connection between the drive shaft and the component being driven. Also, transmission systems which include a reverse gear can be quite expensive and are naturally more complex in design and construction than transmissions which do not include a reverse gear.
There has not heretofore been provided a simple and effective reversing drive mechanism which can be used between a drive shaft and a driven shaft.